A little bundle of sorrows.
by Californian Poppy
Summary: Can a baby between the most powerful whitch and wizard in Hogwarts survive? Or will it be the Harry Potter story all over again. NEW CHAPTER 2, Finally uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Archive: Anywhere just tell me first

Archive: Anywhere just tell me first.

Disclaimer none of the characters in this fic are mine, they all belong to the genius, Miss J. K. Rowling.

This is my first chapter fic so be nice with the feed back. Also because it is my first chapter fic, I will not be continuing it unless I get three or more reviews telling me I should. This is a safety valve for me so if you wouldn't mind please reviewing it'll be a great help.

Authors note (Jeez I never shut up do I?): Remember this is my world and so it might be a little different to the book. Okay, enjoy!

A little bundle of sorrow.

Hermione rocked back and forth on her knees, her arms tucked tightly around her stomach. A bright red splash was staining the pale yellow bed sheet that lay messily on her four-poster bed in the girl's wing of Gryffindor tower. An empty vile lay among the folds of her bedclothes. 

"I t can't be," She whispered softly to herself, "It just can't be."

"Um Hermione?" A nervous voice asked.

She looked sharply up to see a small red headed girl peeping in through the door. Quickly, she wiped a hand across her eyes and moved her legs so they covered the stain. She then beckoned to her timid visitor.

"I, um, came to return the book I borrowed, I thought you said you wanted it for Saturday," Her voice trailed off, "Um, are you okay? Its just, well, I thought I heard you crying?" 

Hermione shook her head and eased herself off the bed.

"No I'm fine Ginny, thanks for the book though" She said in an unusually bright voice.

"Oh right," Ginny handed the leather bound book to the older girl, "Are you coming down for breakfast?" 

"Maybe later," In truth she didn't think she could face food at that moment.

Ginny just nodded and exited out of the room, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

After Ginny had left, Hermione took a deep breath.

"You cant leave anyone catch you like that again, especially Ginny Weasly," She told herself sternly.

It wasn't that she didn't like Ginny its just that she had the most annoying habit of reporting back to her older brother every time Hermione seemed upset, or down.

"Harry must put her up to it," she thought in a huff, as she began to scoot round for wand amongst the folds of the blankets. She located it near her pillow and began to clean up. After getting rid of the stain and tiding up the sheet with a flick of her wand, she walked towards the dresser that she shared with Lavender and Parvati. Checking to see she was completely alone, she knelt down next to it and started poking around underneath it. Finding the hole, she inserted her wand and whispered the charm.

"Oscailte."

Immediately a secret door dropped down from the desk. It contained her most precious possession, a magic mirror, which Harry had given her when everyone had thought she would die of meningitis in fifth year.

"So you won't get too lonely," He had said, smiling his sad smile.

It had worked and helped her on the road to recovery, or so Harry Potter fans had claimed.

She fingered the intricate carvings the surrounded the glass, fondly and the turned it around to read the inscription.

"Feach isteach i nduil do croi" 

It was an old Gaelic tongue that meant, " Look into your hearts desire."

That phrase firmly in her head, she picked up her wand and tapped the side of the glass.

"Revelium Draco Malfoy"

The glass went foggy, and then cleared to show a fair headed alone on the Quidditch field, his broom clasped tightly in his hand. Placing the mirror back into the drawer and sealing it once again, Hermione headed out of the portrait hole.

****************************************************

Draco paced up and down the pitch, waving the broom for added effect.

"Hermione, I've known you for a long time, no that's not right, Hermione I just want to be truthful, no that's not it either, damn it"

Draco stood stock still his arms in an heroic pose, 

"Hermione, in need to tell you something very deep in my heart"

"Tell me what Draco?" Hermione's voice floated silvery from across the stands.

"Uh, nothing Herm, nothing," he said quickly standing up to greet his lover.

He placed his arms through hers, wrapping them around her body. He then gently bent down and brushed against her lips. Hermione, taking the bait, leaned up for a more intimate kiss. It might have turned more heated if not for the timely arrival of a gaggle of Hufflepuff first and second years entering the arena for an unofficial Quidditch match. A few giggles reached their ears.

"Come on," Draco whispered into her ear, "Lets find somewhere a bit more secluded." 

Hermione just nodded.

When they had gone public with their relationship it had raised more than a few eyebrows, especially on the faces of Hermione closest friends. But the happy couple didn't care because the most important people had already given their blessing to Draco when he stayed with the Grangers during the summer holidays. The Malfoys were, however, a different story. But, luckily for them, Lucius Malfoy was finally arrested after Harry remembered to tip Arthur Weasly off, about the secret storeroom under the Malfoys drawing room. Narcissa, her husband's power gone, had decided to welcome a mudblood with open arms into her family, hoping it might mean that she would escape arrest. So a date was fixed for Hermione to stay in Malfoy Manor for the Easter holidays,

In a corridor outside an unused classroom Hermione attempted to tell Draco the news.

"What's wrong baby," Draco pulled her closer to his chest.

But before Hermione could utter a single word she placed her hand over her mouth and broke away from his grasp. She turned away from him and ran down the corridor towards the nearest bathroom. Entering the cubical, she knelt down beside the toilet. She retched, bending over the enamel bowel. In between mouthfuls of air she sensed someone behind her, pull her hair back from her face. When she had completely emptied her stomach she sat up. Two arms gently wrapped themselves around her stomach. She held onto them for a minute, enjoying the warmth from the body that was pressing against her back. Still on her knees, she twisted around until she faced her lover. Taking his hands in hers, she stared up into his face. 

"Draco," She whispered, "I'm pregnant." She tensed, waiting for his reply.

He was silent. 

Hermione was suddenly gripped with fear. What did this mean? Would her worst fears be realized? Would he deny parentage?

Then Draco bent over her and hugged her tight, Hermione melted in to his embrace, burying her head into his shoulder, letting her tears soak into the expensive fabric of his robes. 

After they had sat like that for what seemed like forever, Hermione lifted her head and looked down. The floor beneath them was beginning to flood with water. They stood, to avoid becoming wet and walked out of the door, Hermione neatly nestled in her boyfriend's arm. When they had got out of the cubical, they saw the reason for the problem, Moaning Myrtle was floating above the lavatory in the next cubical. Her eye sockets welled with tears. 

"Um," Hermione ventured bravely, "What's wrong Myrtle?"

"You two love birds," She snapped irritably, "This is my toilet you know, not some make out post," She sniffed, " I suppose you think its okay, what with me being dead and all." She put on a high voice. "Lets do it in Myrtle's bathroom, she wont care because she's dead." Suddenly she looked up at Draco and her eyes grew wide, "Who is he?" 

"Draco Malfoy," 

"Not any relation to Tom Riddle by any chance?"

Draco was just about to shrug his shoulders, when Hermione butted in. 

"Why?" 

"Well, he was my first crush." Myrtle had a dreamy look on her face, "Except he didn't even know I existed, that is until," Her eyes began to fill with tears again, "Olive Hornby told him that's why I ran in here you see, when I died." She added for explanation. Shiny pale tears began to well down her cheeks, "She told him "that little four eyes over there has a crush on you"," Myrtle began to wail.

"Come on," Hermione whispered into Draco's ear, "Before she floods the place completely."

Draco nodded and they hurried out the door, leaving Myrtle to sob in peace.

When they were outside the bathroom they headed towards the grounds, to try and clear their heads. 

"Draco," Hermione said suddenly when they had entered the entrance hall, heading for the main door, "Do you think you might be related to Tom Riddle?"

"Why?"

"Well," She seemed to be itching to tell him something.

"Come on Hermione, if we're going to have a baby together we might as well trust each other first."

Hermione stopped dead.

"What do you mean?" She inquired hastily, lowering her voice when a group of Ravenclaws passed them, "Are we going to keep it?"

"Of course, I mean only if you want it though," Draco added quickly.

Hermione frowned, she had never really thought about it. Of course she had only missed her period last week and the potion had taken a day to make. And when it had tested positive the only thing on her mind was that she had to tell Draco. Now that, that was over she felt rather helpless.

Draco misinterpreted the frown, "Of course we don't have to keep if you don't want to, I'm sure mother would organize the abortion, I mean with a father like mine she's probably an expert," 

"No its not that, its just, I had never really thought about it, I think I'd like to keep it, I mean I'm not sure I could handle the responsibility of killing a defenseless child just because it suited me."

"Whatever you decide is my wish of course, though are you sure you'll be able to handle the stray comments that you'll have to go through?"

"With you by my side I could take on Voldermort."

Draco smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. But the smile wasn't genuine, he was worried. A child between the best witch in the school and probably the most powerful warlock ever to come from the Malfoy genes would be a menace to any Dark lord, and there was men out there willing to shed the blood of an innocent mother to prevent another Harry Potter. Even so, as he kissed his beloved a trill ran through him. Never in his life had he done anything he was proud of, now may-be things would change. He grinned secretly at that thought, gently putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

To be continued (Maybe)…………. 


	2. Whispers in the night.

This is an apology for the long wait on the second part of this fic. It took me a long time to write, not because I had writers block but I don't think I was mature enough to continue it. I believe now that I am ready. You will notice that the style of writing in part one and two are very different that is because I have matured as a writer, please tell me what you think for I have big plans for this fic.

Bundle of Sorrows part 2

__

Whispers in the night.

Hermione POV.

I watch you sleeping, angeled faced, silver haired, black rings circle under your eyes. I dare not move for fear that I will wake you, and break the simple magic hovering around your body as it reclaims its energy. I know you have been staying awake until I fall asleep, watching me intently. It is a fruitless venture, most nights I fake it, leveling my breathing and stilling my heartbeats so your head can finally hit the pillow in exhaustion. I know that's the reason why I spend most nights wrapped in emerald green quilts, instead of my own scarlet ones. 

"You have to sleep, for both of you." I had given in, you were my soul mate perhaps you would chill the fear in my heart. Your body so close to mine usually made me feel safe, as your strong arms wrapped themselves around me; I usually experience euphoria.

Not any more. Every time I close my eyes, the dream's fatal images float in front of my eyelids. It haunts me now in daytime, but I dare not tell you. 

You're so careful with me now, watching my every move. You're worse then Ron, with his brotherly affections. I can't cross to another classroom without you by my side, protecting me from the masses of students. I liked it at first, but you scrutinize me so closely you can't but notice my pale features and growing fatigue. Even Harry, who I fear hatred from and believes me a traitor to the good fight, noticed and took me aside more demanding then asking, looking for an excuse to tan your hide. I told him nothing; even he wouldn't understand a fellow sufferer of sleepless nights. I often spied him, staring into dying embers, the weight of the world on his shoulders but I, as I crossed the common room to slip back to my bed after a night in yours, ignore him. How different things are now.

I'll tell you the dream now while you sleep, so no questions will be asked. I know it off by heart, and it pains me most as I lie my hand on my stomach, and feel the small bulge that is our four month creation. 

I saw her, standing in front of me beneath the cool expanse of a forest's canopy. She has your hair, but her eyes are as blue as cornflowers, they belonged to my grandmother and will be her only heritage as she died last year. She reaches for me but something is holding me back and I cannot grasp her small hands. Shadows pass over my eyes and mist begins to circle. I call out but it's not my voice and it speaks a word I don't understand._ Elereth_. She starts to wail and my heart is hurting, but I cannot escape the invisible grasp that holds me. Suddenly, a white light covers the forest, I can't breath with the sharp pain that burns across my stomach. My head starts to swim and I wrap my arms around my waist. She is fading in front of my eyes but I cannot reach her. Shadows engulf her, and the forest is still. I've lost my baby. 

You see now why I hate closing my eyes and seeing her scared face. I'm afraid I will loose her again, I couldn't live if I did. 


End file.
